Buffy Season 8
by BuffySummers729
Summary: My take on what Season 8 could be like. They're in the UK, and life is drastically changing for our Fab Five. Let me know what you think PLEASE review otherwise I don't know if I'll keep writing.. Thanks a bunch!
1. A New Life

Voice Over (Buffy) It's so strange looking back at my old life, you know dates, the Bronze, school, friends, laughter, even well even love. But here I am, living a new life with out a few of the people who seemed to make it worth living.

Voice (OS): Buffy, you ready??

Buffy: Yea I'm coming now!

Buffy walks out of what appears to be her bedroom to show a long hall with her room at the top of the stairs. Cut to a shot of her walking down the final few steps. Cut to the Summers living room you can see quite a few people live there because it's a big space with multiple couches

Buffy: You know I don't know if I'm ready for this, it's been a long time, maybe you could just skip the first day.

Dawn: But then you would miss the best part, College orientation is fun remember your first day?

Buffy thinks back to her walking around UCSD aimlessly being given multiple flyers.

Buffy: All the more reason I don't want to do this.

Dawn: Well good thing this isn't about you, it's about me now lets go.

Cut to a huge college campus, you see the outside of the main building.

Buffy: Are you sure you want to do this I mean college is highly overrated.

Dawn: Buffy, I need this a few hours away from the house will do me good besides I can't be a watcher if I don't know about the world, and this college has the most curriculum about the Occult in the world, luckily enough for me it's close to home.

Buffy: Okay, just be careful and be home in time for dinner, Xander is coming home tonight so welcome home dinner.

Dawn: I'll be there see you later.

Cut back to the outside of the Summers home, it's a huge mansion looking more like a castle on the English country side.

Willow: Buffy, Giles called they found another one, where should we put her?

Buffy: Put her in the Manchester room, it's got access to the girls bathroom, so we can put here in there.

Willow: You okay? You look all mopey.

Buffy: Yea, just been thinking and with Dawn off to college more thinking I'm all thinked out.

Willow: That does tend to happen with a lot of thinking, you want me to cancel the class at 12:30 so we can catch up?

Buffy: Nah, we have fifty girls, can't just let them run loose.

Willow: We could always put Faith on class duty.

Buffy: Hmm. Would there be a mocha in this catching up thing?

Willow: Just one I tend to be spazzy if I have more. (She giggles at the thought)

Opening Credits:

Sarah Michelle Gellar-Buffy  
Nicholas Brendan-Xander  
Michelle Trachtenburg-Dawn  
Iyari Limon-Kennedy  
Alyson Hannigan-Willow

Cut to a small english tea and coffee house.

Buffy: Well this had to be the best mocha I have ever had this side of the Atlantic.

Willow: You do realize this is your first mocha since we moved here right?

Buffy: That's why it was so good huh? You know it's weird I keep thinking about all of the changes we've gone through since sophomore year, and I think maybe I'm just tired of it all. The slaying, the death, the carnage. I wish I could just quit and be normal. You know at first when we thought of the spell for the scythe I thought that would happen but it only made things more complicated. Now we have to train these girls to get them ready for what is out there. I just wish I could have a nice long vacation somewhere the water is blue, and the men are tan. (She giggles at the thought)

Willow: There's going to be plenty of time for that, we just need to prepare them show them how to control their powers. We all know what happens if they don't know how to do that.

Buffy: Yea I know. But pretty soon we are going to need to build another house for all these girls. I mean we have a 20 bedroom mansion now, but fifty girls. Anymore and we're going to start having to share our bathroom again.

Willow: No! I will magically build us a house if I have to we are not going back to that, sharing a bathroom with all those girls was more scary than the first. I can't go back to that Buffy!

Buffy: I know I know. At least this time you can actually walk downstairs there is room and not pillows sleeping bags, and blankets everywhere.

Willow: Well I'm just thankful that we have the Councils money I mean to be honest I don't know how we would've survived otherwise.

Buffy: I know, no more flippin burgers at the Double Meat Place for this girl. No siree, Now I am commander in chief over all new recruits of the Slayer Brigade.

Willow: Slayer Brigade?

Buffy: I haven't really thought of a better name yet.

Willow: I see. Well I have to watch over all of the magically interested slayers, which is interesting enough, some of them not so gentle.

Buffy: Should we be heading back?

Willow: Yea. Let me just call Kennedy see if her or Faith want anything.

Buffy: Ok.

Willow goes off screen to talk on her cell phone meanwhile across the street Buffy notices a man and woman holding hands and sighs to herself.

Back at the Summer's home, we now see the back yard, it's a slayers dream for training, and we see Faith and Kennedy working with two separate groups of slayers. Faith, working with them on the their force, Kennedy on the technique.

Kennedy: That's wrong you Maggot! That roundhouse better be higher next class or you'll be doing a hundred push-ups you got it?!

Slayer: Yes Ma'm!

Kennedy: Back in line. Alright, that ends our class today, See you tomorrow.

We see Buffy and Willow approaching. With coffee containers in hand.

Willow: Kennedy, why do you call them maggots? Can't you find something I don't know less mean?

Kennedy: It just reminds them of their place. Don't need any of them thinking they can take over. Gotta keep them alive rule number one Right Buff?

Buffy: Absolutely, rule number one don't die.

Faith comes over to join the other women.

Faith: Sup B?

Buffy: Nothing, just watching your classes. You're both doing really good. I have to say I'm impressed.

Faith: Well, what can I say? I'm one of a kind.

Buffy: To put it lightly, Will did Giles say what time he would be here with the newbie?

Willow: Um, Seven I think what time is dinner?

Buffy: Seven thirty that's when everyone should be back by.

Willow: Okay well I have a class at four so I'm going to go prepare, Kennedy wanna help??

Kennedy: Sure thing!

Willow and Kennedy walk off-screen holding hands talking though we can't hear their conversation.

Faith: If it's ok I'm going to go got a few things to do before Robin gets here tonight

Buffy: Okay see you later.

Faith: You bet. Later B!

Buffy sits thinking to herself.

Voiceover (Buffy) It's so strange a place as big as this and I feel completely alone. I lost Spike, I haven't talked to Angel since he came to Sunnydale, though him working for an evil law firm probably not a good conversation starter. I am still baking, still hoping that I'll find my way. Being a leader was never in the cards, or so I thought. Should I make Chicken or Beef for dinner??

Cut to Buffy in the kitchen. It's a chef's dream and Buffy is seemingly serene in the vastness that is this kitchen. A picture of Joyce hangs on the fridge reminding Buffy of what was important and what she misses the most. Her Mom.

Giles: Well the earth is certainly doomed if you are leading the war on evil.

Buffy's face lights up. She looks up to see Giles standing there with a grin on his face that says all she needs to hear about missing her. She puts down the chicken she was in the beginning of making and runs to give him a hug.

Buffy: Giles I thought you weren't supposed to be in til seven.

Giles: The train was early, so we got here rather quickly. Got to love the English trains.

Buffy: So tell me about this new girl.

Giles: Courtney, 17 years old, reminds me of a bit of Dawn, and very excited she's from Austria, speaks wonderful English, and a good girl or so it seems. She has a certain zest.

Buffy: Oh no! You said that once before and I had to deal with a rogue slayer. Not zest.

Giles: Yes, I don't imagine that would be something to look forward to. All things considered though that did turn out well. In the end.

Buffy: Yea I know. So where is she?

Giles: The living room meeting some of the other girls, want to come with me?

Buffy: Of course.

Buffy walks into the living room we saw in the earlier scenes to show a girl resembling Dawn standing there looking wide eyed at all the people around her.

Giles: Courtney, this is Buffy Summers she runs this establishment.

Buffy: Nice to meet you Courtney, I hope you had a nice ride down here.

Courtney: Yes, it was nice Mr. Giles was filling me in the history of this place and you Ms. Summers.

Buffy: Well hopefully he was nice. (She turns around to give Giles one of those you better have been nice looks) Let's get you settled then, you can go upstairs and stay in the Manchestor room, as you can see with so many girls you will be sharing a room but I can tell you you will have great seasoned roommates to help you adjust. (As she turns to two girls standing there looking at the new girl) Lily, Meredith, can you show her where her room is?

Lily: Yes Ma'm.

Giles: Well when does Xander arrive?

Buffy: Half an hour, speaking of which where is Dawn?

Voice (OS) I see I've been missed?

Buffy: Yes, tell us all about your first day, and help me set up for dinner.

Dawn: Hey Giles!

She runs over to hug the man with a daughters affection.

Giles: Hello Dawn.

Dawn: So college was to say the least interesting, I met two demons.(Giles and Buffy exchange a worried look.) Don't worry, they were the non slit your throat and kill you type. (You can see the relief in their eyes) But who knew so many term papers would be a part of being a watcher, you know you really should have warned me.

Giles: Oh I am sorry, how very foolish of me!

Willow (OS): He's here! He's here!

To Be Continued...

I don't own any of these characters that are owned by Mutant Enemy/ Joss Whedon and all those lawyer types.. this is just for fun, to pass time at work!!!


	2. Welcome Back

Open to the Summer's living room we see Giles, Willow, Dawn, Buffy, and a few slayers hanging around. By the look on their faces you can tell they are excited. Then we cut to the door and see the knob turn and when the door opens we see Xander. The girls rush him.

Xander: Now this is a welcome home party.

Buffy, Willow and Dawn all talk at once.

Buffy: Xander! We are so glad you are back.

Willow: How was your trip tell us everything.

Dawn: Did ya get me a present?

Xander: Now, let's try that again only one at a time. Yes Dawn I got everyone a present, I'll tell you all everything over dinner, and thanks Buff' I'm glad to be home. I have some exciting news to tell you once we get started.

He hugs them all dearly then walks over to shake hands with Giles and then a quick hug.

Cut to the Summers Dining Room we see this is a huge room with a long table big enough to fit around twenty easily, as we see Xander at the end of the table with Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Kennedy, Giles, Faith, Robin all surrounding him at one end of the table each eating dinner and laughing as Xander tells stories from his trip to Maine.

Buffy: So overall how was your family?

Xander: Good, Dad is going to AA meetings and Mom is ecstatic that he's getting help. They're actually thinking about taking a vacation together. So good, it made me kinda proud to see them together and actually happy for once.

Willow: That's great Xander! So you ready to start your training?

Xander: Can we go through the first meal with out some kind of school talk? (He chuckles at her excitement)

Buffy: Anywho, you mentioned exciting news? Spill it!

Xander: Well, you know how before I left I kept saying that I needed something to do other than becoming a Watcher? Well I was online when I was visiting my family, and I found a job here in town, as a local contractor. So I will be able to have my day job, learn the basics of watcher-dom and still be able to not go crazy sitting around here.

Buffy: Xander that's great!

Willow: Aw! I am so happy for you. Everything is finally coming together for us!

Dawn: Now if you would have told me a year ago this is where we would be I would have told you you were kidding.

Buffy: Well with Xander back, that means Robin and Faith can head to Cleveland.

Faith: Itchin' to get rid of me, B?

Buffy: No, I just figured you'd be up for some action. We all know how dull things have been around here. I went patrolling last night, thought I found some vamps after a week of nothing and it turns out they were just some really strange high school kids.

Everyone laughs.

Faith: But, you're right I am itching to get out there and slay. It's in the blood.

Robin: And that means I can take that job I got offered out there. Turns out Cleveland's Hooper High needs a new principal and Faith and I were talking about it and I was going to go it alone but with everything being so dull around here now she can come with me. Anyone heard from Vi?

Giles: I spoke with her yesterday, things are getting a little more out of hand around there with the vampire population so I suppose they could use your help out there Faith.

Faith: Well I will be more than happy to show them a thing or two. How are they dealing with having watchers?

Buffy: We gave them the less stuffy one's so it better be good!

Giles: From what I was told they are getting on fine.

VO Buffy: So it's decided then, Faith and Robin head over to Cleveland, Xander is home what could possibly go wrong?

Cut to an elderly man sitting in a lounge chair with a picture of each of our main characters, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Willow, and Buffy. We see an old bowl with antique designs surrounding it, with the pictures starting to burn with Latin being spoken in the background.

Open to Xander's bedroom, we see him unpacking his bags and putting things away. There's a knock on the door.

Buffy (OS)Can I come in?

Xander: Of course Buff.

Buffy: I was kinda hoping we could talk about what happened before you left.

Xander: Buffy, we don't have to.

Buffy: Xander, I want to. I know we are both going through some stuff, with the whole Spike and Anya situation and I was kinda hoping we could talk.

Buffy moves to sit on a chair located in Xander's room across from him.

Xander: It's simple really, we both lost people we cared about, we don't need to talk or argue about what happened it did, I'm sorry it did but it did.

Buffy looks defeated get's up to leave, as she turns to Xander.

Buffy: I did miss you, ya know? It's not the same with out you around here.

Xander: Yea, me too. Look, I'm sorry I mean it's just not everyday those things happen, and I thought going away would help me deal with some of the things that I said to you, but I guess even though its getting easier it's not going away.

Buffy: Yea I know what ya mean. Alright well I'm going to go to bed. See ya in the morning.

Xander: Night.

We see shots of our Fab Five sleeping, And a purple haze floating over all of them finally, into them.

Cut to the next morning. We are in Buffy's room. She gets out of bed and screams.

Buffy: What, what is going on?

We hear four distinct screams in the distance we see all five come out of their rooms and they all begin speaking at the same time.

Buffy: What are you doing in there get out!!!

Xander: Me?! You're not me! OUT NOW! Why did I have to be a boy?

Willow: This isn't happening.

Dawn: Why am I Dawn Shaped?

Giles: How do you think I feel I'm _old!_

Willow: STOP! All of you, and I am not OLD! I'm middle aged. Ok, ok let's just start by figuring out who is who, what's the last thing you remember? I'm Giles, but for some reason I wake up next to Kennedy and as Willow.

Xander: Woke up in Xanders room again, and i looked down and I'm Xander, only I'm still Buffy.

Buffy: I'm Xander, only not so much with the male parts.

Dawn: Willow at least I still have girly parts! Yay.

Giles: We need to figure out what kind of mojo is going on because I'm not very happy being a middle aged librarian. I have classes today, boys to look at.

Willow: Yes, I agree, well not about that last statement but it's obvious there is something paranormal going on here. Dawn, Xander, Willow you go to the library we'll need to consult with my books, and do some research, Buffy you come with me.

We see Xander(Buffy) head over to Willow(Giles).Dawn(Willow) and Giles(Dawn) walk off screen while Buffy(Xander) stays where he was to start with.

Buffy(Xander): Wait, if we just pulled a parent trap in a non-comedic way, what happens to a slayer's strength, the goddesses' witchiness?

Willow(Giles): Good point Xander, you come with us as well we need to see if anything transferred over as far as powers are concerned.

Xander(Buffy): I guess this isn't a good time to say I have to use the bathroom.

Buffy(Xander): Just don't look at me!

Willow(Giles): If you to would please stop!

Cut to the Summers Kitchen. Kennedy is downstairs.

Kennedy: Hey, you feeling any better, honey?

Willow(Giles): I beg your pardon?

Kennedy: Earth to Willow, you feeling ok?

As Kennedy starts to walk over to give "Willow" a hug, she sees her tense up you see the worry on Kennedy's face.

Willow(Giles): Kennedy, it's Giles, Willow is downstairs in the library it seems Buffy spoke too soon last night about something going wrong. It seems the five of us have switched bodies.

Kennedy: Oh, (beat) Well guess I'll go find Will', um, any idea who she is?

Willow: Oh, Willow is Dawn.

Kennedy: Well at least we had a boring few months.

Cut to Xander and Buffy sitting in the living room looking very uncomfortable.

"Buffy": We have to find out who did this I want my body back.

"Xander": You? I just want mine back before you try to sneak a peak!

"Buffy": I would never think of doing something like that.

"Xander" looks at "Buffy" you can tell by "Xander's" face that he know's better.

"Buffy" (Blushing): Ok, maybe I would, but I don't mean to. I'm a guy it's what we do.

"Xander": Well we need to fix it soon, before I really need to go to the bathroom otherwise you are going with me so I can't look.

We see "Giles" and "Dawn" in the library as "Buffy" and "Xander" approach.

"Xander": Any luck?

"Giles": Not yet, but pull up a seat, because we need to figure this out now.

"Xander": Don't worry Dawn, we'll figure it out.

"Giles": I know, I just hate the idea of being in Giles body, thank god none of us sleep naked. Otherwise we would have seen the other full Monty. At least in my case.

"Dawn" Well, my power is in my body maybe there is a counter spell. This has to be mystical right? None of us have seen a demon in weeks.

"Giles'': Unless school counts but I researched both of the demons I met. Wait Xander did you go on any dates?

"Buffy" shifts in her seat, why is that?

"Buffy" Well, when I went to visit my parents I went out with their neighbor, but I don't think she was a demon in the sense she didn't try to kill me.

"Xander": You went on a date?

"Buffy" Yea, she asked I'm single, why wouldn't I?

"Xander" No reason I can think of. That's great.

"Giles" and "Dawn" look at each other these two are hiding something but neither seems to know what it is.

"Dawn": I found something.

The others look at her.

"Dawn": It can be reversed, Thank god!

"Giles": So what do we have to do?

"Dawn" Well, I am going to need to get a few supplies out of the magic room, but it should only take about ten minutes to set up and as long as we do it by sun down we should be fine.

"Willow": I presume I am going to have to perform the spell?

"Dawn" We'll all need to be in the same room, no one else and then we can get our bodies back, he're the weird part though the original incantation needed to be performed with a picture of us, and by someone with great hatred towards us, of human blood who do you think that could be?

"Xander" We'll find that out later right now I'm more concerned with getting our bodies back.

"Dawn" Understood alright everyone meet me in the magic room in 5 minutes. And make sure you let everyone else know to stay out.

They all nod in agreement.

Cut to the "Magic Room" Dawn, Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Willow are sitting in a circle.

"Willow": Goddess of life, return us to where we belong, return our essence to the shape it had the shape it knows.

We see the same purple fog circling the group, then a flash of light.

Willow: I'm me! Oh, how I missed me!

Buffy: I agree I missed me as well.

Giles: Is everyone where they need to be?

Dawn: Yup!

Xander: No more girly parts!!! Yay! Although now I have to get used to seeing out of one eye again.

The group chatters in laughter. There is a knock at the door.

Courtney: (OS) Ms. Rosenburg, Ms. Summers?

They open the door to show Courtney

Buffy and Willow: Yes?

Courtney: There is a woman at the door to see you said she's an old friend of yours.

Cut to the same foyer shown earlier in the episode. The gang opens the door, strangely enough there is a white flash. We look at the Scooby's showing what can only be described as shock on their faces. Then...

(Voice OS) Well are you going to let me in or just stand there looking at me?? And you had to talk to me about tact?

It's Cordelia.

Cordy: Hello? You look like you've just seen a ghost and it's cold here let me in.

Buffy: Cordy didn't you...

Cordy: Die? Oh yea, that's old news, keep up Summers, you see I got offered the position of being well a higher being, got incredibly bored, then some demon took over my body, gave birth, went in a coma, woke up just in time to help Angel get back on track, and well then I died again, but you of all people should know, that doesn't always stop a person. What did you think you had the resurrection market cornered? Get over 'it. You need help so here I am. All noble like.

Willow: Glad to hear it come in sorry about that, just well shocked. If you're alive why aren't you helping Angel? I thought you guys were really close.

The room shifts in the uncomfortable tension at this mentioning of Angel and their relationship.

Cordy: See that's the funny thing about resurrections when it come to the PTB, they have rules, and well suck as they may, I need to stay dead to Angel much as I would like to help him my job with him is done. Right now, you need me more than you think, and as it turns out he only has one soul mate, and much as I tried to protest, I'm not her.

Buffy: We're glad you're ok Cordy.

Giles: I think Buffy and Cordelia need to catch up we'll get to this help later, welcome back Cordelia.

Cordy: Thanks Giles, please just call me Cordy, its quicker rolls of the tongue faster and well I want us all to be friends.

Xander: Welcome back Cordy.

The two hug and then Willow, Dawn, Xander and Giles leave the room. Just Buffy and Cordy remain

Cordy: So, this resurrection stuff is not as fun as one would think.

Buffy: I definitely agree highly overrated.

Cordy: Look, I think we should just get this out of the way so it's done. I love him. I always will, but being one of the Powers That Be kind of strained that relationship seeing the future, showed me that you and him were always meant to be.

Buffy: He never said anything but I knew he loved you too.

Cordy: Duh! But people like Angel and I don't work because in the long run of things, you we're the first person that Angel loved, you can never really get over that.

Buffy: Thanks for that, though I don't know if we'll be living happily ever after, both of us saving the world over again and all. Or in his case running Wolfram and Hart.

Cordy: That's not what it may seem like; he's going to make a difference. Saw what's to come and all, he's going to have a fight on his hands but he can do it. Spike will help.

Buffy: Spike? He's dead. Like burnt up saving the world from the First?

Cordy: No one told you?

Buffy: Told me what exactly?

Cordy: Spike is undead alive, he's not at the bottom of the hellmouth he's helping Angel fight the good fight in L.A.

Buffy: You're kidding me. Not only is he alive, but Angel knew? No one tells me anything!

Cordy: Can you blame them? You know you've been in your own world this year you think people are going to jump at the chance to piss you off? Come on Buffy, it's not their job, Spike didn't want you to know, besides your Scooby's didn't know, only one that does is Andrew and he was just keeping a promise to Spike it was his place to tell you no one else's.

Buffy: You're right. So were you in heaven?

Cordy: Sorta, only I had to work being a higher being plenty to do, I used to get bored, but lately it didn't seem so bad. I was happy I was helping. I know this is the right time to come back and you are who I have to help, and at least now I don't get the blinding headaches; the visions are a part of me. What about you?

Buffy: I was, now I just try to get through the day but I started feeling something again. So I guess thats a plus right.

Cordy: Definitely, so you want to tell me why you and Xander haven't told anyone yet?

Buffy: Humnew? How did you...

Cordy: See it all remember, Summers you sure are denser than I remembered.

They both laugh.


	3. Things Change

Cut to the Summer's living room as we see Cordy, Buffy, and Willow talking.

Willow: So do you need a place to stay Cordy?

Cordy: Yea that would be great! The hotel I got is not so comfy.

Buffy: Well I don' know how much room we have but I'm sure if we rearrange a few of the girls we can get you your own room.

Willow: We can take Beth, Jamie and put them in the Manhattan Room, and Liza and Cho Hahn and put them in the San Diego Room.

Cordy: Your rooms have names?

Buffy: Oh yea, you try keeping fifty girls in rooms with out some kind of system it's not so easy.

Cordy: I still can't believe you guys pulled it off I mean every potential is now a slayer? That has to be so much to deal with and why are only fifty here?

Willow: Well, Andrew has about fifty in Rome, along with a few decoys of us.

Cordy: Decoys?

Buffy: Well as it turns out creating an army of girls with superhuman strength we found out it put a bounty on our heads, no one wants a female with that much power, let alone the people who gave that power to them. So Will here gave us a few decoys around the world to help keep us safe.

Willow: Yup and as it turns out by destroying the Hellmouth that was Sunnydale. Cleveland got a whole more demonic activity, so we have about a hundred girls there along with Faith and Robin.

Cordy: Faith and Who??

Buffy: Robin, he was the last principal of Sunnydale High and also happened to be the son of a slayer. Faith and he hit it off so they are in control of the slayers in Cleveland. Training, and such and once they are prepared we are setting up stations around the world we are working on branches in South America, Asia, Africa, and several more across the United States since due to the Hellmouth that is a point of refuge.

Cordy: Wow, you guys really took this thing global. Who would have thought Buffy finally found her calling, bossing people around.

Buffy: Hey!

Willow: So Cordy, lets show you around the grounds and then we've got some old fashioned research if you are up for it.

Cordy: Sure! Been a while since I did that, that's for sure.

Buffy: I'm going to go check on the rest of the gang and how their research is going on our Parent-Trap like goodness!

Willow: Ok, see you in a few minutes I'll tell the girls their new room assignments while we're walking around.

Buffy: Thanks! See you in a little bit.

Cut the library we saw in the previous episode. Xander, Dawn, Giles, and a few of the newer slayers are reading books deep in research mode.

Buffy: How's our luck coming?

Giles: The only new information that we have is that they had to be born of human blood, however, they didn't need to be human to perform the spell, they could very well be a vampire now, demon, there's just no telling.

Buffy: Well that narrows it down.

Xander: Is that sarcasm I detect?

Buffy: Just a little.

Giles: Well whoever it is had to have known we wouldn't be able to detect it. The spectrum is just too broad.

Buffy: Thanks for looking. I guess we can just wait and see if whoever it is decides to strike again. Maybe be a little more reckless the next time.

Giles: Agreed, well I have to go, I have a class to teach, Dawn are you coming?

Dawn: Yup! Giles, I will wait in the car for a minute or two after you get out so that way I can pretend that I don't live with you.

Giles: Yes, if you must.

Buffy: Be careful, both of you. Eleanor, Giya you can join the others in class Mr. Giles won't need any more research help.

Giya and Eleanor: Yes M'am.

This leaves Buffy and Xander alone in the library.

Buffy: So when do you start that job?

Xander: Monday. Buffy I've been thinking—

Buffy cuts him off.

Buffy: Xander don't, don't do this we don't need to have this talk.

Xander: Buffy, we do damn it. (The frustration building in his voice) 

Buffy: Go on then, Say it, you made a huge mistake. (Her voice starting to shake a little) 

Xander goes to hug Buffy but she starts to push him away.

Xander: I chose to keep fighting with you because the work we do is worth it. That doesn't come without consequences, my eye, losing Anya these are all things that happen. It's part of the fight it's what we do, but we will never win this fight, but we keep fighting because it's a good fight and in the end it's worth it. I miss Anya, everyday but that doesn't mean that I blame you.

Buffy: I know that, but what about us I mean we have both changed so much. What I said to you.

Xander: I know, neither of us can take back the things we did or said but do you really want to? (They both start to relax.) I mean it wasn't that bad.

Xander and Buffy start moving closer to one another.

Buffy: No, it's just we've been friends so long and after all this time I've always thought of you as more of a brother than in that way. And then BAM! It's like I got hit with these feelings and I'm scared of what they could do.

Xander: Buffy, I love you I always have. We don't have to rush this. We could just take things slow one step at a time. We are both healing, and learning to move on and if it doesn't work then so be it. You're my best friend Buff, nothing will ever change that.

Buffy and Xander hug.

Buffy: Xander, what would I do with out you?

Xander: We'll you would be dead, because I do have this habit of helping to bring you back to life.

They both laugh.

Buffy: (beat) You really must stop that!

Cut to Cordy and Willow watching the girls training the backyard.

Cordy: So, how are you Willow? I see your fashion sense has improved.

Willow: Glad you approve. I'm of the good, I have a lot going on around here but I'm good.

Cordy: So, you like girls now huh? When did that happen?

Willow: College. I met an amazing girl after Oz left, she changed my life.

Cordy: Yea, I heard about what happened well the short version, but how are you dealing with that.

Willow: I still miss her, everyday. You know how you say that everyone only has one soul mate, well she was mine. But she's gone and I met Kennedy, who is great but no Tara.

Cut to Kennedy hearing this conversation you see the hurt on her face. Willow and Cordy don't see her standing behind them, before she turns to walk away.

Cordy: You know I have a way we can talk to her, maybe it would bring you a little more probably give you some more closure.

Willow: Nah, I've already tried every spell I could think of but when I was done it didn't matter. I know Tara is in a good place, Tara is happy and the last thing I would want to do is ruin that for her. She was amazing, the way she would look at me when she didn't think I was looking, the way even when that hell god skank bag Glory made her crazy she still knew me. It was a forever kind of love.

Cordy: Well I may have a contact or two if you change your mind.

Willow: Thanks but I won't.

Cordy: So you hungry?

Willow: Starved let's go to the kitchen.

Cut to the bowl seen in previous episode we see a robed figure, mixing a potion in bowl.

Voice: Goddess Hecate, work thy will. Fade to Black.


	4. An Old Friend

Open with the potion in the bowl we saw in the last episode. We see the robed figure.

Voice: Goddess Hecate work thy will.

Cut to the Summer's kitchen Cordy and Willow are making sandwiches.

Cordy: You know it's so strange I figured I would have had a vision already being here and… (She stops as she sees flashes of the previous scene we see a flash of the robed figure and the bowl with the potion Cordy hears the Chant of Goddess Hecate work thy will.) Boy, did I speak _way _too soon!

Willow: Did you have a vision just now?

Cordy: Yea better get the troops.

Willow: How many slayers you think we'll need?

Cordy: Just one? I meant get the gang Buffy Xander Dawn Giles you know?

Willow: Ok, so let's go get 'em

Cut to backyard we see Buffy teaching a group of the slayers.

Buffy: You girls have something no slayer ever had before. Each other use it to your advantage. Don't take it for granted because it will get you killed if you do. Here endeth the lesson.

Willow: Buffy, we have a situation! Meet us in the library we'll get the gang.

Buffy: Ok, I think Xander is in the wood shop I'll go get him and we'll meet you in the library.

Willow Ok.

Cut to a shed we see Xander working with a power saw.

Buffy: (Yelling) XANDER!!!

Xander puts down the power saw.

Xander: Yea, Buff?

Buffy: Problem we're needed in the library.

Xander: Ok, I'll be right there.

Cut to the library we see Xander, Willow, Giles, Dawn, Buffy, and Cordy sitting around a table much like the one in the original library.

Buffy: So what's the situation?

Cordy: I had a vision, there is a robed figure performing a spell, a potion and a very unique looking bowl with strange designs I think it may be the person who pulled the Parent Trap on you last week.

Giles: Cordelia, do you have any more information, male or female? Anything that would give us more information as to who the culprit might be, were there any distinguishing marks on the bowl that you can remember?

Cordy: It was old, real old, it had lots of swirlies, and hieroglyphics on it. Other than that, no there is nothing that would have let me know who it is.

Giles: Can you draw the "swirlies" ?

Cordy grabs a piece of paper and starts to draw. Hands the paper to Giles

Cordy: Here, this is what I remember where should we start?

Giles: I suppose, Buffy, get the index of demon and mystical languages. Willow, get the index of dead languages. First we must pinpoint where the original origin is, secondly we need to find out what it means for us.

Cordy: Giles, I have a feeling this is your big bad. This is why I'm back.

Giles: Well, hopefully we can counter whatever is coming for us before we become affected.

Buffy: Let's hope.

Cut to nightfall we see our Scooby's in the library still researching.

Willow: Giles, let me see that drawing…

Giles: Here.

He hands Willow the drawing.

Willow: Just like I thought it's Esselen, it became extinct before the end of the 19th century.

Buffy: So what does that mean.

Giles: Well considering it's a dead language dead for over two hundred years, one would assume to us it's plain rubbish.

Willow: Not necessarily, I could perform a translator spell.

Giles: I think right now our first course of action should be having you perform a mystical protection spell for the girls. It's imperative that we all be protected from whatever it is that's coming.

Willow: Ok, I'll head to the magic room to get started on the protection spell.

Cordy: I'll help.

Buffy: I'm going to go check on the girls.

Cut to the dining room, Xander, Dawn, Kennedy, Willow, Buffy, Giles and Cordy are eating dinner and talking.

Buffy: So how did the protection spell go?

Willow: Well, I have an alarm set so if anything mystical tries to affect any one in the mansion then alarm will sound and the spell would be deflected back to the person setting the spell.

Buffy: Nice! Is it safe?

Willow: Not for the person who was trying to set the spell. It takes a lot of power to affect more than one person and all that power going back to them could be harmful.

Buffy: Well we're doing what we have too, to make sure we stay safe we need to keep these girls safe.

Kennedy: You did a spell that big and didn't tell me?

Willow: It needed to be done fast, Cordy had a vision.

Kennedy: Yea, ok.

Willow: What's wrong?

Kennedy: Nothing, nothing at all.

Cut to the robed figure as mystical energy swirls around them, Until all we see is black eyes. We hear a scream.

Open to breakfast the next day Cordy and Xander are alone.

Cordy: So, Harris, what's going on with you and Buffy?

Xander: What are you talking about?

Cordy: I saw some things being a higher being and all, you know a relationship will only end badly right?

Xander: I know that's why we didn't ever do anything other than that one night. I love Buffy I really do. She's an amazing woman but I know I'm not Angel, or even Spike oddly enough.

Cordy: So what you two just spend time together when you need comfort huh?

Xander: It's not about comfort, I thought she could love me more than just the loveable schmo I am.

Cordy: I just don't want you to get your hopes up, I've seen what's in store for Angel and Buffy. They have a long road ahead and the next 3 years will be trying but if they make through it which knowing our heroes they will. People like you and I will get left in the dust.

Xander: So I guess that's your form of a warning then?

Cordy: Consider it a thanks for the whole buying my prom dress thing.

Xander: Yea, yea.

Buffy enters.

Buffy: Morning, guys.

Xander and Cordy: Morning!

Buffy: Xander, can we talk?

Xander: Course, thanks Cor.

Buffy and Xander enter the living room. 

Buffy: Xander, I've been doing a lot of thinking….

Xander: Buffy, stop, so have I and I have decided the dating idea is the wrong one.

Buffy: What?

Xander: You and I are best friends, always have been always will be so we got a little sweaty once… (we see the look on Buffy's face that shows she's embarrassed) but we were both in a lot of pain over losing people we cared about you. That's all it was.

Buffy: Well if that's the way you feel.. I totally agree. This stays between us, the only person who knows is Cordy.

Xander: Definitely, no one ever finds out.

Buffy and Xander hug.

Buffy: I love you ya know.

Xander: Yea what can I say? The pirate look helps win over all the ladies.

They both laugh.

There is a knock on the door.

Xander: Let's hope that's not another face from our past.

They open the door.

Xander: I really need to stop speaking so soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. I do however have creative control over my own charecters, This is just for entertainment at work. **


	5. Too Soon

Buffy: I love you ya know.

Xander: Yea what can I say? The pirate look helps win over all the ladies.

They both laugh.

There is a knock on the door.

Xander: Let's hope that's not another face from our past.

They open the door.

Xander: I really need to stop speaking so soon.

Voice: Buffy.

Credits:

Sarah Michelle Gellar-Buffy

Nicholas Brendan- Xander

Michelle Tractenburg-Dawn

Charisma Carpenter-Cordy

Iyari Limon- Kennedy

Alyson Hannigan-Willow

Buffy: Riley?

Riley: Buffy.

Xander: Hey Man! How you been?

Riley: Been better, I am glad to see you both.

Buffy and Riley hug.

Buffy: From the look on your face, what's wrong?

Riley: Well for starters I was more than a little surprised to find out you were alive. You would think that if your ex-girlfriend capsizes her hometown she would give a fella a call to let him know she's ok.

Buffy: Sorry, we weren't expecting that to happen, we even planned to go shopping the next day but we kinda destroyed the mall.

Xander: Riley, where's Sam?

Riley: I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. She left me, can you believe it. She got hurt in Sierra Leone; I think she had a hard time believing she wasn't going to be able to help with black op missions. So she left me. But it's ok I'm really doing good now with it. How did your wedding turn out?

Buffy and Xander looked at each other in a way that let Riley know this was a bad subject.

Xander: It didn't happen. I thought I was doing the right thing. When, well when Sunnydale collapsed Anya was dead, she died fighting.

Riley: Xander, I had no idea I'm so sorry.

Xander: It's ok, she's a hero and that makes it ok for me to live with.

Riley: So you wouldn't have any food around would you? Cause I would love to sit down to a good meal.

Buffy: Are you kidding? We live in a house with 25 teenage girls.

Riley: Good Point.

Enter the kitchen we see Buffy, Xander, Riley, Willow in the kitchen.

Buffy: So is this a pleasure visit or business.

Riley: Pleasure, I'm out of the business. Heard a slayer of mine might need some help.

Buffy: Oh is that right, who was your source?

Riley: Graham, he's dating a seer now believe it or not. Turns out a certain slayer I knew made a few more slayers than the world is used to seeing around and his girlfriend thought you might want some help training them. So I'm at your disposal.

Buffy: (beat) That could be interesting.

Riley: You know if you need me.

Willow: Of course. Tactical trainer could be helpful you could teach them those signals you tried to use that once with us. You know, the (She puts her fist in the air)

They all laugh.

Willow: Xander come on lets go upstairs check on the girls curfew is in half hour. Let's let Buffy and Riley catch up.

Riley: So I haven't seen ass-face around anywhere how is he? Where is he?

Buffy: Well as it turns out he's in L.A. alive well undead alive, I only found out 3 days ago, I thought he was at the bottom of the hell mouth but not so or so I've been told.

Riley: So you two?

Buffy cuts him off.

Buffy: Done. Doner than done, finito, kaput.

Riley: Oh, well that's good he was bad for you in the long run.

Buffy: He got a soul for me. Can you believe that?

Riley: Yea I can. You have an amazing way of wanting to make people better than they are I think that even rubs off on the undead in some cases.

Buffy: So have you tried talking to Sam? Or is it a lost cause?

Riley: I tried but she's done with me. Said she wasn't going to play second string anymore. Apparently after we went to see you I changed, and she wasn't going to sit around waiting for "her" Riley to come back so she left me, then the accident happened I hoped we could try to work it out but she doesn't love me anymore fell for her doctor.

Buffy: I'm so sorry.

Riley: No, it's ok; so what about you, you seeing anybody?

Buffy: No, I have too much going on around here to get into anything.

Riley: (beat) Oh, (beat) so where is this room I'll be staying in?

Buffy: Not too sure let's see where we can put ya!

Riley: Buffy?

Buffy: Yea?

Riley: Thanks. I needed to be around friends more than you know.

Buffy: Think nothing of it.

Willow: Hey guys, sorry to interrupt Riley is going to be in the Weston room. It's all set up see ya later!

Buffy: Willow!!!!

Willow: Can't talk Buffy things to do!!

Riley: (confused) Is something wrong with the Weston room??

Buffy: No, it's just well it's connected to mine.

Riley: Ha, you don't think they planned that do you?

Buffy: Nope. (beat) I know they did.

Buffy and Riley both give nervous giggles.

Buffy: Come on, I'll show you where your room is.

Riley: Buffy, if this is going to be a problem just tell me now I don't want to impose myself on you.

Buffy: Stop. We could use the help and besides you were practically family. So come on I will show you upstairs.

We see Buffy and Riley walking up the stairs

Riley: You know I didn't say it the last time I saw you but I really missed you.

Buffy: I missed you too. You know the night you left, I tried to stop you. I didn't make it obviously, but I did try.

Riley: I kinda figured that out the last time I saw you, right before I left you said you never got to tell me how sorry you were but I knew there was more to it than that. You ever think about what would have happened if I had seen you and stayed.

Buffy: Sometimes. I wonder where I would be. Like if I would have died or if other things would have been different, but I'm glad they turned out this way. Just been a long road.

Riley: Yea. (_crossing in front of Riley's door_) I hear that. Well I will see you in the morning. (Riley hugs buffy) Thanks again.

Buffy looks content in the hug, and finally lets him go.

Buffy: It's nothing see you in the morning!

Cut to Buffy in her office on the phone with Andrew.

Buffy: And how is she doing Andrew? Is she coping have we managed to get her to remain calm and not chop people into little bitty pieces with out medication??

Cut to Andrew sitting in an office one can presume to be his own.

Andrew: We have her somewhat stabilized. She's almost able to distinguish between her memories and those of a slayer. Which is a major improvement.

Buffy: Ok, thanks Andrew keep me posted on Dana's improvement.

Andrew: Will do.. And Buffy?

Buffy: Yea Andrew?

Andrew: Angel came to see you.

Buffy: Just Angel or Angel and Spike?

Andrew: Humnew??

Buffy: Yea I know Andrew.

Andrew: I didn't think he would try calling you, oh that must mean he knows I lied to him. You don't think he'll try to kill me again do you??

Buffy: I'm more upset you didn't tell me, and neither did he. I had an old friend come in to town and tell me. And if he still has a soul I don't think he would, what did they say?

Andrew: They seemed to think you were under a spell. Or at least decoy you is. Angel started to almost cry about something like cookie dough and how you're baking? I don't know are you sure Spike was the one with the bad poems because really Angel's metaphor was kinda … bad?

Buffy: (Taking offense) I don't know the cookie thing is kind of cute. They didn't see decoy me did they, then they would know it wasn't me.

Andrew: No, I don't think so. I think they thought it was really you and you were just dating another vampire since it does seem to follow your history.

Buffy: thanks Andrew. Ok well keep me posted, good night.

Andrew: Good night Buffy.

Buffy hangs up the phone we see flashbacks to her and Angel on the night of her seventeenth birthday. Then we see a flash back to the forgotten day when Buffy and Angel are laying in bed with ice cream, buffy hears his heart beat. Back to current day Buffy faints.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Please Review... I'm not sure if I should keep writing or not if no one is enjoying it I won't continue to post. I will continue writing but not posting so please leave me some comments I have the anoymous allowed I love to hear your thoughts and any ideas you may have in mind I would be happy to consider!! Please leave me some love!


	6. Secrets and Shanshu

Open to Buffy laying on the floor unconscious from previous episode we see clips of her and Angel on her birthday, and the forgotten day.

Cut to Buffy in a white room, we see an old friend. It's Whistler.

Whistler: Well how's it going toots?

Buffy: Why is it everytime I see you I get bad feelings.

Whistler: Probably because the last time ya saw me you had to kill your boyfriend.

Buffy: Probably. Where am I?

Whistler: We're in the in-between. The cross-over.

Buffy: I'm not dying again am I? Cause that's really a drag.

Whistler: We don't have much time, I have a lot I need to show you so are you going to look and listen or are you going to waste all our time talking and giving me your infamous quips?

Buffy: I'm listening.

Whistler: The image you saw before you fainted and came here, do you remember when you went to see Angel that first year in L.A. around thanksgiving?

Buffy: Yea. He killed a demon. I left. That's all that happened. (off Whistler's look) That's not all that happened is it?

Whistler: You're sharper than I remember but no that's not all that happened. That was the second day.

Buffy: The second day?

Whistler: Long story short? The first time you did it some of that demon's blood mixed with Angel's and he became human beings that Mohra demons have regenerating blood.

Buffy: Human? I would remember that.

Whistler: Not when the Power's took the day back. To you it's like it never happened.

Buffy: Just me?

Whistler: No, but the only person that was allowed to keep the memories was Angel. He had to live with his decision.

Buffy: His decision? You mean to tell me Angel _chose_ to stay a vampire??

You can see the temper rising in our favorite slayer.

Whistler: Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. He did it to spare your life. You would have died had he not done that.

Buffy: I died either way.

Whistler: I know that, but in all fairness you weren't supposed to die that night on the tower. That was supposed to be Dawn's shining moment instead you had to go and be a hero. Why do think Willow was allowed to bring you back. You can't mess with the natural order of things. That wasn't your natural order.

Buffy: So I was _supposed_ to let my sister die?

Whistler: Yea short stuff ya were.

Buffy: And to think you wonder why I don't look forward to seeing you. So why did I have that vision and why am I here?

Whistler: To remind you of what he was willing to give up for you, so you can ask yourself what you are willing to give up for him.

Buffy: Angel's in LA, running Wolfram and Hart what am I supposed to do?

Whistler: That's for you to figure out, I gave you the nudge you needed. You know what he's willing to give away for you, what are you willing to give up for him to keep him around. That boy has one heck of a battle in front of him. Are you with him or against him? Are you ready for a moment that could define the rest of your life?

Buffy: Huh? I hate when you speak in riddles.

Whistler: Well I hate being this cryptic but we all have guidelines we have to follow, and pissin off the Powers is not something that is that enjoyable.

Buffy: Is there anything else I need to know?

Whistler: Lots. I'm just not the person to tell you mention Shanshu to Cordelia. She'll fill you in and tell her Whistler mentioned.

Buffy: Okay?

Whistler: Good Luck Toots. I hope you figure out what you need to.

Buffy wakes up.

Cut to Cordelia sitting in her bed reading. She hears a knock on the door. She gets up to answer it and sees Buffy.

Buffy: Shanshu, what is it?

Cordelia: Manners, do u have them??? How do you know about Shanshu.

Buffy: Whistler.

Cordy: Damn it, he said I would have more time before he told you, why that lying little weasel.

Buffy: Cordy???

Cordy: Shanshu is a prophecy, basically Angel is going to have a critical part in averting the apocalypse he does he get a reward.

Buffy: Which would be??

Cordy: He gets to become human.

Buffy: Really??

Cordy: Yes really, he never told you because he doesn't know which apocalypse its going to be, it'll be a long time coming if ever.

This reminds Buffy of the last time she saw Angel.

Cordy gets a vision Angel signing away the Shanshu in blood.

Cordy: We have a problem.

Buffy: Is it Angel? (We see the concern on Buffy's face) 

Cordy: Yea, and he's about to do something really dumb if we don't figure out a way to stop him. Get Willow.


End file.
